Making Love In Class
by LadyZiTao
Summary: Special fanfiction for Kris Brithday , Warning: Failed! NC, Yaoi,etc, DLDR, Riview please.. Kristao couple here My first FF NC XD


Tittle: Making Love In Class

Author: JYSloveKT

Main cast: KrisTao

Other cast; Yeon Seul

Rated: M ._.

Genre: gak tahu gw -_-

Disclamer: Chara is not mine but this fanfic and Yeon Seuln is MINE ;)

Waring: Yaoi,banyat typo,Failed! NC,bahasa amburadul(?),gak ada hot"nya,,etc

.

.

.

.

Saya beritahu sebelumnya, JIKA ANDA TIDAK MENYUKAI SAYA TIDAK SUKA KRISTAO ATAU TIDAK SUKA NC LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH BACA FANFIC INI! KRITIK DAN SARAN DITERIMA!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

JYSloveKT present ^_^

.

.

Tidak ada yang memintanya untuk menyetujui taruhan konyol yang berujung dia harus tidur dengan muridnya sendiri demi membuat murid itu mendapat nilai yang baik dalam ujian matemtika yang di berikan. Ya, namja tampan yang berstatus muridnya memang berhasil mendapatkan nilai tinggi. Tentu dia sangat senang tapi lihat dia sekarang, dia tidak bisa kemana-mana karena tubuhnya sakit semua apalagi di bagian bawah sana. Wajahnya memerah tak kala mengingat kejadian kemarin, padahal kemarin hal itu terjadi tapi rasa sakitnya masih dapa ia rasakan sampai sekarang. Dengan langkah tertatih namja manis bersurai hitam kelam itu bangkit dari kursinya menuju lemari di dekat sana.

Huang Zi Tao, nama pria itu, umurnya masih 23 tahun, seorang guru magang di sebuah sekolah bernama EXOtic High Schoo. Tao, termasuk orang yang polos tapi bukan bodoh. Dia memiliki murid yang susah sekali di atur, murid namja yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan dan sering di panggil Kris itu sangat suka membuat guru-guru mengajar di kelasnya geram dan lebih memilih menganggap Kris tidak ada tapi berbeda dengan Tao, guru Huang itu selalu dengan sabar dan telaten menasehati sang murid agar sedikit berubah dan lebih bisa bersikap sopan pada guru-guru yang lain tapi apa mau di kata si Kris itu tak mau mendnegarkannya apa lagi sekarang, ujian yang menentukan lulus atau tidaknya seorang murid sebentar lagi datang, mungkin hanya dalam hitungan hari. Kris memang pintar di berbagai bidang tapi tidak di bidang hitung-menghitung.

"Ayo Yifan,seongsangnim tidak mau melihatmu tidak lulus nanti."kata namja manis dengan mata pandanya, keadaan kelas XIIC sudah kosong kini hanya ada Tao sang guru dan Yifan sang murid. Namja keturun China itu menghela nafas saat tidak mendapat respon dari sang murid, dengan pipi yang di gembungkan, wajah di tekuk imut, Tao mulai menggerutu tidak jelas, jika Kris tidak lulus maka dia akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini, Kris adalah tanggung jawabnya, tanpa Tao sadari, Kris dari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya yang bukan menunjukkan tingkah seorang guru yang sewajarnya. Kris atau Yifan itu, menutup komiknya dan memandang sang guru datar."Tao.."ahh, ini salah saru kebiasaan muris nakal itu, Kris tidak biasa memanggil Tao dengan embel-embel seongsangnim atau gege, menurut nya Tao itu lebih pantas jadi adiknya ketimbang gurunya atau bisa lebih dari itu. Tanpa sadar sebuah seringai tertampang jelas di wajahnya, Tao mengusap tengkuknya saat merasakan aura yang aneh didekatnya. Mungkinkah hantu,pikirnya polos. Mana mungkin, ini sore bukan malam tidak mungkin ada hantu sore-sore seperti ini, lanjutnya lagi sambil manggut-manggut. Kris menggeser kursi mendekati Tao, memandang wajah manis sang guru, sebua ide berlian baru saja melintas di otaknya, dengan seringai yang berusaha ia sembunyikan, Kris menarik bahu Tao agar menghadapnya, bukan tingkah yang sopan memang tapi Tao maupun Kris sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Aku akan belajar."kata Kris diam sejenak ingin melihat reaksi Tao, dan ternyata dugaannya benar gurunya ini memang sangatlah polos, dan seringai itu makin terpanmpang jelas."benar kau mau belajar Kris, astaga aku ingin menangis sekarang.."kata Tao dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Kris memutar bola matanya jengah, gurunya ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Tapi.."sahut Kris cepat membuat Tao diam seketika dan memandang murid itu heran."Tapi apa Kris?"tanya Tao, Kris mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya hingga membuat jarak mereka kurang dari 5 cm, Tao dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di lehernya, entah kenapa Tao merasa gelisah sekarang, ia gigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Kris melirik bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Tao, meneguk liurnya susah melihat leher putih Tao yang belum terjamah siapapun itu, lagi-lagi seringai lebih mengerikan terlihat, Kris mencengkram tangan sang guru membuat tubuh pria di depannya menegang, lalu mengusap tangan itu lembut dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif.

"Jika aku berhasil meraih nilai terbaik dalam bidang matematika, Kau harus mau bercinta denganku disini, di dalam kelas ini. Bagaimana?"entah karena keadaan panas yang mendera tubuhnya atau apa, Tao sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan sang murid tersayang. Kris memundurkan tubuhnya dan meraih komik yang berada di atas meja, melirik sebentar guru itu,"Ku anggap itu jawaban iya. Ahh aku tidak sabar bercinta denganmu seongsangnim khekhekheke.."

Chu~

"Eh?"Mata Tao membuat seketika, Kris langsung lari dari dalam kelas itu sebelum Tao connect dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

1

2

3

4

"WU YI FAN! DASAR MURID SIALAN! AWAS KAU!"

"AAARGGGHHHH!"Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak di dekat parkiran, ah sungguh dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana merahnya sekarang wajah Tao. Ah, sabar Yi Fan, sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat wajah merah Tao, melihat namja yang sudah menarik perhatianmu sejak pertama kali melihatnya, melihat seorang Huang Zi Tao mendesah di bawah kukunganmu. Khukhukhu.. itu pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dan hari paling bersejarah untukmu. Kris pun naik ke atas motor merah, tak lupa helm ia pakai lalu Kris melajukan motornya menjauhi kawasan EXOtic High School.

Baiklah mari kita berpindah tempat sebentar.

Wajah memerah sempurna, deru nafas putus-putus dada naik turun dan wajah marah yang kini mendera guru manis bemarga Huang itu. Tao baru paham apa yang di katakan murid sialan itu. Apa-apan coba kenapa harus dia yang bercinta dengan bocah macam Kris itu. Ohh tuhan se umur hidup dia tidak pernah meminta untuk berada dalam situasi seperti ini bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, tapi tapi jika tidak seperti ini Kris tidak akan mau belajar dan lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Baikalh berkorban sedikit tidak apa-apa kan. Toh ini bisa di anggao hadiah untuk keberhasilah Kris nanti. Ya, ini hadiah, Tao juga belum pernah merasakan yang nama ML itu. Kata teman-temannya si enak, tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Okey emosinya sudah bisa ia kontrol sekarang. Jika jalan ini tidka berhasil maka dengan kekerasan lah yang harus di terima namja seenak jidatnya itu.

"Ini untuk hadiah. Kehilangan ke perjakaan bukan berarti hidupku akan hancur bukan. Kyungsoo hyung saja kehilangan keeprjaan saat SMP masa aku belum sii.."kata Tao error, astaga Huang seongsangnim anda terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang namja yang berumur 23 tahun. Ini jalan yang salah. Anda sudah membangkitkan serigala yang tidur. Jadi jangan heran ketika kau melihat keadaan tubuhmu nanti. HAHAHAHAHAHA~

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian

Beberap guru berlalu lalang di koridor sepi itu, sangat sunyi dan sepi karena para siswa maupun siswi sedang melakukan ujian sekarang. Sosok manis yang kini duduk di depan meja terlihat sangat gelisah, sedari tadi matanya terus-terusan melirik jarum jam di atas mejanya. Ujian sudah berlalu 1 jam yang lalu, beberapa menit lagi ujian selesai. Enatah kenapa Tao sangat ketakutan sekarang. Hari ini ujian Matematika dan Bahasa asing. Bukan dia bukan mempermasalahkan ujian matemati maupun bahasa asing itu tapi dia sedang mencemaskan seorang namja yang membuat perjanjian padanya satu minggu yang lalu. Dosa kah dia kalau dia berharap muridnya itu mendapa nilai yang jelek. Ugh.. tidak boleh. Dia sudah berjanji apapun yang terjadi dia harus menerima resikonya. Bercinta dengan muridnya sendiri. Wajah kau memerah lagi tuan Huang.

"psstt,, Huang seongsangnim.."panggil seorang guru wanita bersurai pendek coklat. Tao menoleh pada wanita itu, lingkaran di bawah matanya terlihat berkedut-kedut membuat wanita itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya."Tidak jadi, kau bisa melanjutkan aktivitasmu.."kata wanita yang mengajar bahasa asing tersebut. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Tao, guru manis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara bell pertanda ujian telah selesai.

Yaa tuhan apapun yang terjadi, semoga ia masih bisa selamat, doa Tao sambil meringis,

"H-u-a-n-g seongsangnima, telponmu berbunyi.."kata wanita bename tag Yeon Seul itu, Tao tanpa melihat meraba mejanya, mengangkat telponnya dan menjawa panggilan seseorang yang menelponya.

"Sudah siapa bercinta dengan ku Tao seongsangnim."kata orang disebrang sana, tubuh Tao menegang sekita, tangan dan kakinya terasa lesu mendadak sekarang. Menelan ludah susah dan bibir bergetar Tap menyahut ucapan sang murid."Hasil ujian di bagikan b-besok, j-jadi k-kita lihat saja nanti.."kata Tao dengan nafas terputus-putus, Yeon Seul yang memperhatikannya menarik alis bingung namun wanita itu berusaha untuk tidak memeperdulikannya."Bukan urusanku"kata wanita berusia 25 tahun tersebut. Tao melirik Yeon Seul sebentar."Sudah dulu..aku sedang sibuk sekarang. PIP"Tao melempar ponselnya ke atas meja, matanya menatap horror sekitar dan lagi-lagi alis Yoen Seul berkedut bingung. Yeoja cantik itu menorong kursinya mendekti Tao, membuat pekikan kecil langsung meluncur dari mulut Tao."Maaf.."kata Yeon menggeleng pelan,"Tidak apa-apa ko, Jung seongsangnnim.."kata Tao pelan.

.

.

.

Ke-esokan harinya ^^

Tubuh tinggi terbalut jaket kulit coklat itu terlihat menegang dan ketakutan sambil memeluk erat sebuah kertas yang terbuskus amplop cokat itu. Huang Zi Tao, sosok itu memandang taku namja tampan berstatus muridnya. Tao menelen ludah susah, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena ia sudah melihat hasil dari kertas yang ia peluk. Dengan tidak sopannya Kris merebut kertas itu dari tangannya Tao, merobek pengvungkusnya, mata Kris bergerak liar dan tak lama wajah Kris dihiasi seringai mengerikan yang bisa membuat siapa saja ketakutan. Disana di pojok kanan kertas itu tertulis nila hasil dia ujian. Tak ada ada yang salah, Kris mendapat nilang seratus dalam ujian matematika. Di sisi lain, Tao meringsut, memundurkan kursinya hingga menimbul suara derita gesekan antar kursi dan lantai, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao,"Siap Tao seongsangnim hm.."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grepp

"Gyaa"Tao menjerit tertahan saat Kris menggendong tubuhnya lalu menaruh tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas meja, Tao melirik pintu, dia takut jika ada yang memergokinya sekarang. Kris terkekeh pelan melihat rauh wajah Tao, namja tampan itu mengecup lembut bibir merah marun Tao,"Tenang seongsangnim semua aman, pintu sudah ku kunci jadi kau tidak usah kawatir dan nikamati saja"

"Tapi—hhmmpptt—"Tao meremas erat pinggiran meja, Kris meraup bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Desahan-desahan tertahan mengirinya kegiatan panas mereka. Tangan panjang Kris tidak tinggal diam, tangan itu menarik jaket kulit Tao agar terlepas, membuang jaket itu asal dan kini Tao hanya memakai kaos putih polos nan tipis, menampakkan samar dada putihnya sekaligus nipple pink menegang itu.

"Eng~ Kriss ahhhaaa~~ hhhaahhahh~"desahan merdu tak dapat Tao tahan saat Kris mengisap leher kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak merah di beberapa tempat, tidak puas Kris berpindah kewajah Tao, menjilatnya penuh nafsu, manis dan sangat manis. Kris merapatkan tubuhnya dan Tao hingga membuat tubuh mereka menempel. Tao melingkar tangannya, di leher Kris namja manis itu sudah terbawa permainan Kris, sang murid tersenyum disela acara mengisap dan mengecup tiap inci bagian wajah Tao, bibir, pipi, hidung, dan telinga pun tak luput dari jilatan dan hisapan Kris. Panas, Tao merasa panas."Kris~ le-lepas~ phhhaaannnaaassshhhh~~~"katanya diringi desahan begitu sensual membuat libido Kris naik seketika, tanpa babibu lagi, Kris merobek kaos Tao, terdiam sejenak menikmati keindahan tubuh topless didepannya.

"Waktunya makan!"

"AAHHHHAAAA~~~~ GYAA~~~"Tao terlonjak, mata Tao membulat saat Kris meremas kuat miliknya yang sudah menegang dibawah sana, Kris tertawa pelan, dengan perlahan dna sabar Kris melepas penutup bawah Tao, kini ia dapat melihat sesuatu itu menegang dengan cairan putih di ujungnya, Kris melepas paksa seragan sekolahnya, Tao yang sudah di tutpi nafasu menarik tubuh Kris hingga menyebabkan tubuh mereka jatuh ke atas meja dengan Kris menindih tubuh Tao, junior nan menegang Tao bergesakan dengan perut Kris, menyebabakan sensai nikmat yang luar biasa bagi Tao hingga membuatnya mendesah dengan hebatnya. Kris melumat bibir Tao ganas,suara kecipak saliva terdengar, Tao melenguh disela ciuman ganas itu, Kris mengigit bibir Tao pelan, Tao yang paham membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidah lunak dan basa Kris menulusuri mulutnya, air ludah merembes disela bibirnya dan bibir Kris entah saliva siapa.

"Se—se-sesak ahhaahhhaaa ahhaaa ahhaa..."Tao meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, Kris benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan bibirnya jiksa saja di tidak meremas milik Kris. Namja tampan melap bibirnya, celana yang ia pakai ia lepas menampakkan junio big size kebanggannya, Tao yang melihat menelan ludah susah, keringat mengucur deras di wajah dan tubuhnya.'Aku tidak yakin benda itu akan maut, lihat ukuran besa sekali'kata Tao dengan mata menegrjap lucu, Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao, menggendong Tao ala koala.

"Haa~haaa~ahhh~~ geli khrissss~~~ jangan mempermainkakuuuuu~~~ahhhhhh"

"Enak hm,,, aku akan memberikanmu lebih dari ini Tao.."Kris berucap seduktif, lalu menurunkan Tao dan berjongkok di depan Tao, di hadapannya sekarang ada junior mungil Tao, pipi Tao memerah sempurna, Tao berusaha menutupi miliknya dari Kris namun namja tampan itu manahan tanganya.

Plop slurpp~

"K-Kau ma.. gyaa~~ aaahhhhahhhhhhh"Kris memasukkan junio kecoklatan itu kedalam mulutnya sekaligus semuanya menimbulkan reaksi kenikmatan menjalar ketubuh Tao hingga ke ubun-ubun,hisap jelit,gigit, Kris terus melakukan itu semua, tangannya yang menganggur ia arahkan pada bokong kenyal milik Tao dan tangan satunya memlintir nipple tegang kemerahan Tao.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~ ahhhh` harder Krissss~~~ l-lebbiiihhh ceeeppppaaaatttt gyaaaa~~"Kris sengaja menggetarkan mulutnya, matanya melirik wajah Tao yang sekaranf merah padam dengan mata yang terpejam, Kris melirik bokong Tao, mumpung Tao lagi ke-enakkan Kris memasukkan sau jari ke dalam lubang yang akan membawa ke surga dunia. Kris mendesis tertahan merasakanjarinya di lumat habis, menambahkan satu ajarinya lagi dan lagi. Kaki Tao mendadak melemas, ras perih meulai ia rasakan di bawah sana..

"Apphhaaaa yyyyaaaannnnggg kaauuu lakuuuu- GYAAAAAAA KRRRRRIIIIISSSSSSSSSS~"satu hisapan panjang dari Kris berhasil membuat Tao klimaks dengan hebatnya,tubuh Tao terkulai lemah namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri cairan putih itu meluncur masuk ke dalam mulut Kris, tanpa ras jijik sedikitpun Kris menenguk cairan sprema itu tanpa sisa, namja tampan itu mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Tao.

"Ssshhh..."Tao mendesis merasakan panas di lubang anusnya, mata sayu Tao menatap Kris,

"Lagiiii~~ Krissss hhmmppttt—"namja tampan itu melahap bibir bengkak Tao, meraupnya penuh tanpa mebiarkan Tao mendominasi, Kris menuntun tangan Tao untuk melingkar di lehernya, ciuman pans itu terus berlanjut, Kris melepaskan ciuman itu beralih pada leher jenjang Tao, mata Tao seakan mau terbalik ke belakang ketika Kris mengisap lehernya kuat, mendongak dan terus mendesah menyampaikan betapa nikmatnya apa yang di arasakan sekarrang.

"Sluurppp,, sebenarnya aku ingin bermain lebih lama tapii sepertinya aku sudah tidak tahan..."bisik Kris di telinga Tao lalu menjilat telinga itu dan desahan pun terdengar.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao, membalik tubuh Tao menghadap meja didepannya, Kris mengocok cepat penis yang yang menegang, Tao memperhatikan kegiatan Kris, dan sebuah ied jahil melintas di kepalanya. Tao membalik tubuhnya mengahdap Kris, menarik tangan Kris yang mengocok penisnya. Tao menunduk mengisap pelan leher Kris hingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana, Kris tersenyum sepertinya gurunya tidaklah polos seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini. "Biarakan gurumu ini memuaskanmu Kris,, ahhhhhaaaa~"bisik Tao lalu mendesah saat junior bergesekan dengan milik Kris yang hard itu.

"Terserah kau saja Tao, lakukan puaskan akuuuuu~"kata Kris, Tao mengangguk, namja manis penuh peluh itu berjongkok didepan junior Kris, sedangkan Kris berdiri, menatap Kris sebentar, lalu mulai memasukkan penis besar Kris, hanya muat setengah di mulut Tao, Kris dapat merasakan hangat menyelimuti penis besarnya.

"Hhhhiiiissssaaappp~ aaahhhh ceeepppaatt lebbbiihh ceeppppaattt"

"MMhhhhtttttt"Tao mengangguk, kedua tangan Tao tidak tinggal diam, yang satu ikut mengock penis Kris sedangkan tangan satunya memainkan twins ball Kris, namja tampan itu mendesah terud dan terus, bolwjob yang diberikan Tao sangat hebat. Dan tak berapa lama Kris klimaks..

"TAAAAOOOOOOO"

"UHUK UHUK!" namja manis itu tersedak, mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan penis Kris tak mampu menampung sperma Kris yang sangat banya keluar, kris yang merasa kesihan langsung menarik Tao berdiri dan mencium Tao ganas tanpa menolak Tao membalas ciuman ganas Kris walaupun dia selalu kalah, Tao tetap mencoba mendominasi. Namun mendadak Kris melepaskan ciumannya membuat Tao mendesah kecewa..

"Waeyo~ Kris~?"tanya Tao dengan wajah kesal nan menggoda, Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mencium kilat Tao, namja tampan itu memutar tubuh Tao, menyuruh Tao untuk membungkukkkan badanya, tanpa curiga apapun Tao menurut, ia tak sadar bahwa Kris sedang memeprsiapkan acara utamanya yang akan membawa mereka ke surga.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit."kata Kris,

"Apa yang—AAKKKHHH APPO KRIS APPO ENGHH~~~"Tao memejamkan matanya erat sangat erat membuat kedua mata Tao sakit dan berair, Kris mencoba mengalihkan ras sakit yang didera Tao, tangan kanannya mengocok penis Tao dan desahan mulai menghiasi ruangan itu kembali, Kris tersenyum dan kembali fokus, tanganya satunya fokus ke penis Tao dan tangan satunya Kris gunakan untuk mebatunya memasukkan penis big itu ke dalam lubang Tao, ringisan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Kris saat merasakan penisnya di hisap habis lubang ketat yang belum pernah di jamahnya. Sedangkan Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tubuhnya terasa dibelah dua, meiminta berhenti namun ini sudah terlanjur jauh akhirnya Tao memejamkan matanya erat mencoba untuk bertahan..

"Akkhh.. you so tigh baby~ ughh aaahhhhh"Kris mendesah keenakkan, setengah dari penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang Tao.

"PLOP

"GYAAAAA KRISSSSSS"Tao menjerit nyaring saat tiba-tiba saja Kris memasukkan paksa miliknya dan berhasil menumbukkuk titik kenikamatannya, Tao terkulai lemas di atas meja, dada naik turun. Kris ikut memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang ia rasakan.

"B-Bergerak Kris."kata Tao lemah, tidak enak juga kalau terlalu lama berdiam seperti ini. Kris menangguk lalu dia mengeluarkan penis besar tapi tidak semua lalu menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Tao hingga membuat sang guru menjerit sakit sekaligus nikmat karena titip spto di tubruk penis Tao.

'Ah Ah AHHHAA AHH~~"Tao meremas kuta pinggiran meja, tubuh Tao bergerak maju mundur semakin cepat saat Kris mempercept gerakan in out di lubangnya.. Kris menggeram dan mendesah merasakan penis yang di remas kuat lubang Ttao.

"Ahhhaaaa aahhhh~~ you so tigh Tao ughhhh~~~"Tao tertawa pelan diringi desahan..

"Khhhaauuu shhaajjjaa y-yanng te—GYAAAAAAA KRRRIISSSSSS~"belum sempat Tao melanjutakank kata-katanya, Kris menubruk titiknya lagi membuat tubuh Tao melekng dan pandangan memutih, Tao baru saja klimaks yang kedua kalinya.

"hah hah hah hah..."Tao mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya, tapi Kris sedari tadi tak berhenti mengoyangkan tubuhnya mebuat Tao lagi-lagi mendesah hebat.

"Ahhh ahhh Kriisss ahhh ahhh"

"Tigh~ fuck ahhhh your fuckin tigh Tao ahhhh"

"uyeaaahhhhh..."

"aahhhh"

"KKKKKRRRRIIIIIIIISSSSSSS"

"TTTTTTAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO"

CRROOOTTT

CROOTTTTT *gyaaaa*

Brukkk

Kedua namja itu jatuh ke meja dengan Kris yang menindih tubuh Tao, namja manis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa organismenya, sedangkan Kris mengecupi punggung yang masih mulus Tao, menambahkan beberapa kissmark disana. Mata Tao membulat saat merasakan benda didalam tubuhnya menegang dan membesar, Tao dengan takut melirik kebelakang, disana Kris menyeringai membuat Tao ketakutan dan menggeleng keras, aahh sepertinya murid Wu itu masih belum puas.

"Aku mau lagi.."kata Kris seraya meniup telinga Tao dan langsung mendapat respon kenikmatan dari Tao.

"Eungghh~ taapppii ini –AAAHHHHH~"desahan kembali terdengar, kau tidak bisa menolak dari sentuhannya Tao, terlalu sayang untuk di lewatnya

Dan entah sampai kapan desahan dan kenikmatan itu akan berakhir mungkin dua jam lima jam lagi atau entahlah, kita lihat saja.

.

.

.

.

PRRANNNGG

BRAAAKKK

BRUUKKKK

"MENJAUH KAU DARI RUMAHKU NAMJA SIALAN!"

"Ampun seosangnim ampun!"sosok dengan kaki-kaki terpincang-pincang itu terus melempari namja tampan yang berstatus muridnya dengan apapun yang bisa ia raih. Kris, namja tampan itu semula ingin menengok sang guru tapi jika berujung seperti ini lebih baik tidak usah. Ya! Hampir saja satu gelas kaca melayang ke wajah tampannya, nafas Tao memburu menatap tajam Kris.

"PERGI KAU MURID TIDAK TAHU DIRI! MASIH BERANI KAU MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU SETELAH APA YANG KAU PERBUAT HA! KRIS WUUUUU!

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

BLAAAMMMM

BRRRAAKKKKK

Satu kursi berhasil hancur di lempar Tao, lambat sedikit saja mungkin Kris akan babak belur dan masuk rumah sakit karena kena lemparan brutal dari Tao.

"Dasar bocah bodoh!"kata Tao lalu kembali naik ke atas kasurnya, menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena marah sekaligus malu itu.

.

.

.

END! *kabuuurrr*

Dan Saengil chukkae hamnida uri pedopil aka KRIS WU , laki sii panda seksehh aka Tao :3

.

.

Gimana? .-. GAK HOTKAN?! ANEH KAN!? NGEGANTUNGKAN!?GAK ADA FEELKAN? KECEPETAN BGT KAN! JAWABANNYA IYA SEMUAKAN?! *pundung* ini ff NC pertama saya huks,,,, Gyaaaaaaaa demi Luhan saya gak bisa bikin NC hiks *pundung* ini ff teraneh yang saya bikin,, tidak terlalu mengharapkanrivview karena ini ff memang gak bagus pake bgt apalagi bagian NC nya itu HWAAAAAAAAAAAA SAYA GAGAL TOTAL BIKIN NC HIKS walaupun begitu ff ancur ini tetap sebagai hadiah ultahnya om pedo aka Kris sii laki panda seksehhh *kecupbasah *dirajam* dan soal typo dan sebangsanya saya MOOHHHOOONNN MAAF SEBANYAK MUNGKIN KARENA SAYA TAKUT NGEBACA ULANG FF INI HIKSSS *lemparkepalaketembok*

But

Tetap beri saya riview anda nee ^^

.

.

Minggu – Selasa

3 November 2013 – 5 November 2013

At 9:42


End file.
